An unexpected turn of events
by Hetaliackerman
Summary: Lovina Vargas takes a one week holiday trip to Tokyo, to attend an event that Sakura Kiku has prepared. She finds out that no one will escort her to the event! Lovina must find her own way there by walking at the city streets of Tokyo only to face a certain problem leading to an unexpected turn of events. This is a fanfic with some Spain x Fem!Romano. Rated T for Lovina's cussing


**A/N: Hi, I'm Hetaliackerman and this is my first fanfic so idk if this is good.. x_x I'm not that great at English Literature and idk if I made this story good so please don't kill me if there's some grammar mistakes or whatever ;-; **

**If you like this story please review it! I'll be grateful if you can give me some constructive criticism or just a compliment or something? idk write whatever~ Okay I'm going to shut up now so you can read... **

* * *

_"We will be landi__ng in Japan, Tokyo in five minutes."_

"Already here, huh..." Lovina mumbles to herself as she lifts her resting head from her hand. She reaches for her tan brown Gucci bag underneath her seat, taking out a neatly folded piece of paper from her miniscule cross body bag. Unfolding the paper, Lovina glances at the information:

**_Dear Ms. Felicia & Ms. Lovina Vargas,_**

**_We would like to invite you to a fashion show that will be held at Tokyo on February 12th. The show will consist of high-end fashion brands from the top fashion capitals. Your stay in Japan will last for one week. Hotel reservations, an escort to your hotel and flight tickets to Tokyo have been arranged. Your escort will wait for you outside terminal 2 and drop you off to your hotel._**

**_We would like to hear your opinions on each outfit and treat this as a holiday as you will have the rest of the week to spend for yourselves. Please consider attending this event._**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_Sakura Kiku_**

"Tsk. Why do I have to go here myself? Stupid Felicia saying she's busy this week... What was she going on about _'Scusami, Lovi! I can'ta go with you because there'sa too many fashion designs being entered anda we need someone to hold the fort, si?' _and saying stuff about the tomato bastard like_ 'You enjoy seeing fashion shows, so go on without me. You cana bring Antonio too, if you want. His birthday is on the same day as the fashion show, right?'_ "

Her chestnut brown eyes glance out the airplane window.

She seems irritated...

Of course she was. She was Lovina Chiara Vargas. The Italian girl that was known for being annoyed by others easily and usually insults designers when it comes to judging fashion designs. Unlike her twin Felicia, who was kind, cheerful and doesn't judge designs as harsh as Lovina. Furthermore, Felicia gives constructive criticism, helping them gain motivation and confide- **HEY! NARRATOR! WHAT THE CRAPOLA ARE YOU DOING?! STOP PRAISING MY SORELLA LIKE SHE'S GREAT AT EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU SO MUCH. EAT A ROTTEN TOMATO! **Sorry Lovi... um...where were we... Oh! Yeah. Although Lovina seems rude, she means well. She just... has a difficult time expressing herself, that's all.

"_The plane has landed. Please stay seated until further notices. Thank you."_

Grabbing the thin strap of her bag, she places it on her right shoulder and slightly lifts her back up, waiting to leave the plane. "At least I get to miss that tomato bastard's birthday tomorrow, and I won't have to deal with his annoying 'fusososo~' for a week." She says with a hint of joy

"_Thank you for flying with Alitalia Airlines, you can now leave your seat and exit the plane."_

Lovina sighs as she leaves her seat and shuffles down the plane aisle with her peach coloured flats along with the other plane passengers. It was a long and tiring flight, after all, it was a non-stop flight from Italy to Japan; it was natural for everyone to look like zombies trudging to the plane's exit doors.

The two air hostesses greet her in a polite manner.

"_Have a nice trip! Thank you for flying with us~" _

"Si, have a nice day." Lovina kindly responds as she steps on the boarding tunnel leading to the airport's boarding gates. Suitcases rolling and people walking hastily, excited for their arrival and chatting to their companions.

_**It must be nice spending your holiday with others...Maybe I should have brought Antonio along to spend this week in Tokyo for his birthday...**_

There she is again. Thinking about that emerald green-eyed man and pretending not to care about him. **SHUT UP NARRATOR! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GUIDE YOUR READERS THROUGH THIS STORY, NOT COMMENT ABOUT WHAT MY INNER THOUGHTS ARE, IDIOT... **but it is true right, Lovina? This _is_ a story about you two so it is guiding the readers in a way, I guess? **Just shut up and carry on with the story. **Right then.

Lovina makes her way to the conveyor belt and grabs one, two, three..._four_ suitcases! She stacks two of the handheld luggage on her other two rolling cream suitcases, and sets off to terminal 2, just as the letter instructs her to do.

Lovina halts.

_**I need to change the Euros on me! Godammit. At least I haven't left the airport yet...**_

She speed walks to the nearest currency exchange dragging her suitcases; her short-sleeved white lace dress elegantly follows her movement. "Ah! Mi scusi! Excuse me! Um...I'd like to exchange these for Yen." She says while taking out notes of Euros from her purse.

A young Japanese woman stares at the Euros stunned by the amount given to her. Stuttering she says "_F-five thousand Euros...eto...ah! Hai. I have enough, __723,025.00. Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you! Enjoy your stay in Japan~" _

"Thank you! You too." Lovina replies, resuming her short journey to terminal 2, she begins to scan the area for her escort.

" _**Lovina Vargas-san!"**_

_**My escort? They sure have a sharp eye.**_

A Japanese man dressed in a black suit waves his hand wildly, calling her name in order to catch her attention. Lovina's shining brunette hair flips to one side as she turns left, following the voice calling her name. Her peach flats making quick tapping noises as she walks closer to the man in black.

"_Lovina-san, would you like me to carry one of those rolling suitcases for you?" _ The man asks in a courteous tone. This is Japan after all; the people were renowned for being courteous and kind to guests.

"Uh...sure." she says handing one of her arms to offer the leather suitcase. They then made their way to a pristine black Lexus 300h that was parked just outside from the airport pick up area. Her escort guided her to the car's back seat, helping her step in carefully. He waits for her to be seated comfortably and closes the door. Lovina lets out a loud sigh, exhaustion maybe? She glances behind her and she sees the man placing her suitcases at the back of the car.

_**Maybe I should help? **_

She can tell the man was having some difficulties closing the boot of the car. The boot isn't closing. Lovi opens the car door beside her, turning to the escort saying "Do you need help with that?"

"...No. It's. Fine. Lovina-san.." he says straining and attempting to shut the boot.

He tries to close it once more with one strong push. He's done it. The boot of the car is finally shut! He can now drive Lovina-san to her hotel.

The Lexus car hits the road to Lovi's hotel. But there was something off...

_**Crapola! This atmosphere is too awkward for me to begin a conversation to pass time! Maybe if I use my phone...**_

Her hand reaches for her iPhone 5s to lessen the awkward car journey and opens the phone screen. But...

_**Goddammit! You have got to be joking me...low fucking battery.**_

She tilts her head back into the seat and looks over her right shoulder, out of the window. Staring at the busy wide roads filled with cars and thousands of people waiting for the green man. _"Lovina-san? I've noticed Felicia-san isn't here to attend this event with you. Where is she?" _

"Oh, she's kinda busy with work this week so I'm going there on my own tomorrow." She replies, and adding "Are we almost at the hotel?"

"_Hai – Yes. We are. After this left turn, we'll be at the hotel's entrance." _

The glossy black car parks itself right at the front of the hotel. The Japanese man in black opens the door for Lovi and grabs the four suitcases, gently putting them on the concrete ground. Lovina wraps her hand around the handles and looks at the man "Thank you for taking me here. Will I have an escort to the fashion show's location too?"

"_Gomenasai... – Sorry... Sakura Kiku-san says that you will have no escorts to the show, therefore you will be finding your own way there..." _

Her chestnut eyes widened. "WHAT?! Find my own way?! Who does she think she is...I'm her friend. Her guest! And she wants _me_ to get there myself?!"

"_I'm really sorry, Lovina-san..." _ The man bows to her and quickly enters the car, leaving a confused and shocked Italian at the sidewalk. After spending 2 minutes in shock, she turns around and takes a glimpse of the classy hotel sign, _Shibuya Hotel. _Her white dress slightly flowing from the cool spring breeze, she passes through the gold framed doors of the hotel and makes her way to the female receptionist behind the desk. "Hotel room for Lovina Vargas, please." Lovi says to the lady with a tight bun.

"_One minute...Room 1202 at the third floor." _The lady cheerfully says while handing her the room card. _"Would you like your large suitcases carried to your room?" _she adds.

"Si, per favore – Yes, please." The brunette Italian says to the receptionist. Moments later, a hotel staff enters and carries her suitcases in a bellhop, guiding her to the third floor at room 1202. "Grazie – Thanks just leave it there." Lovina says to the staff as they lay the suitcase on the laminated hotel aisle.

_**Finally, this fucking travel to Tokyo is done. It would be less stressful if Felicia was here to deal this fashion show problem with me...**_

She swiftly slides the key card and waited for the **beep** coming after shortly. Lovi grabs her suitcase handles and opens the door with her elbow, then places her cream leather luggage beside the sliding wardrobe. Scanning the vast bedroom, she sees her double-sized bed and a letter sitting at the edge.

_**Strange...what's this? A Thank you letter that I came for the event?... **_

Lovina extends her arm, pinching the bottom right corner of the letter. _Lovina Chiara Vargas_ neatly written at the back of the envelope. Her hand flips around showing the other side of the envelope and opens it. Lovi takes out a small card and a coloured piece of paper that was folded meticulously. Curious, she read the card and holds the colourful paper at the other hand.

_**Dear Lovina-san,**_

_**You may have known earlier that there will be no-one taking you to the location of the fashion show. But don't worry, there is a map included with this letter so you can find your way to the show. Right now you must be wondering why I'm unable to take you there with an escort; you will have no-one to accompany you since I'm lacking escorts to take my guests to this event and I have decided that you can't have anyone to accompany you there since you are a friend of mine, and I believe you are independent enough. I'm sure you'll understand this situation; I'm terribly sorry that I was unable to serve you properly as a guest.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Sakura Kiku**_

"It can't be helped. I guess there's going to be a _lot_ of people attending this stupid thing."

Lovina takes out her iPhone charger and phone and begins to charge it. She opens her phone screen and sees the time.

_**It's just 10:30am. I'll just sort my things out for an hour and not to get lost later by trying to find this goddamn place for tomorrow...stupid sushi-loving donna...**_

* * *

**Will Lovina get lost finding this place or arrive at the place safely? Find out in the next chapter! **

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm so sorry that there isn't much going on in this chapter ;-; but I promise you that the next chapter will have more action than you think~ **

**Please review this story if you can, it would seriously help me a lot with writing :P**


End file.
